


Take Care

by clubstocrews23



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubstocrews23/pseuds/clubstocrews23
Summary: It's Sander's turn to be there for Robbe, when Robbe comes down with the flu.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My favorite part of the day is reading your comments :)

Sander was none too thrilled to see Robbe standing in the kitchen when he got home from the grocery store. He walked into the apartment, carrying a bag with milk, bread, and ingredients for his mother’s famous soup, to find his boyfriend at the sink with a glass and a sponge. Robbe scrubbed at dried milk around the rim. He wore Sander’s sweatshirt with one of Sander’s coats overtop, but Sander could see that he was shaking anyway. The damn flu.

He saw Sander in the entryway. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Sander replied. He sauntered into the room and dropped the paper bag on the countertop. “I see you’re up and about.”

Robbe shrugged. “I didn’t know when you were going to be home. I was thirsty.”

“So you started washing dishes?”

“They were dirty.”

This was the problem with Robbe. He wasn’t the kind of person to put things off, or leave work for someone else when he could do it himself. Sander even heard from Jens that Robbe finished his homework and studied for exams during the weeks they were apart, despite the fact that Robbe said he barely had the will to get out of bed then. Inactivity wasn’t part of his personality. 

Sander removed the coat he was wearing to drape it over Robbe. “You’re shivering. You should be in bed.”

“I was thirsty.”

“You should have texted. I would have brought you something.”

Robbe laughed, which dissolved into coughing. “You couldn’t—” A sneeze. “You couldn’t just come home.”

“I could, and I would.” Sander spun Robbe around by the shoulders to face him. “C’mon, we have to get you to bed again.” Mental note: he would finish the dishes while Robbe was asleep.

He led Robbe back to the bedroom by a hand looped about the smaller boy’s waist. Since he and Robbe became official, Robbe had endeavored to make his room a nicer place for the both of them. The improvements never ceased to amaze Sander. He trailed his eyes along the picture frames lining Robbe’s desk, the clips hung from the wall in timeline style. Sander took a lot of pictures, and made a lot of drawings, and Robbe transformed his room into an art gallery in his honor. How Sander got so lucky, he’d never know. 

“You’ll bring me water?” said Robbe, as he flopped onto the bed and rolled into the covers. Not underneath them. 

Sander sat on the edge of the mattress to pull the comforter on top of his boyfriend’s body. “Of course I will. Try to sleep.” 

For a moment, he lingered on the bedside to stroke Robbe’s hair. Sander thought about the countless mornings Robbe spent sitting next to him, just like this, when he didn’t have the strength to leave the blankets. He remembered the tea and cookies, the movie marathons. Maybe this care wasn’t an equal  
repayment for everything Robbe had done for him, but he hoped it showed Robbe that he would be just as patient and loving when their roles were reversed.

“You’re going to get sick,” Robbe whispered from underneath the blanket. 

“Impossible. I get too much vitamin C.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Sander made the trip back to the kitchen for a glass of water, which he left on the bedside table. He thought about sitting back in his previous spot, but what the hell. If he was going to catch what Robbe had, a few inches wouldn’t make much of a difference. He crossed to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to Robbe.

At least this way, if Robbe tried to get water again, he’d know, and he could send him back to bed.


End file.
